Por algo
by Hitsugaya Fiore-chan
Summary: Algunos drabbles Hitsuruki, todo pasa por algo ¿No?
1. chicle

**Holaaa!**

**Bueno, aqui esta el primer capitulo de una serie de drabbles Hitsuruki! :D**

**Espero que lo disfruten! (porfa perdonen cualquier error que tenga, es que en este momento estoy esperando que me atiendan en el dentista, ademas me dieron mal la hora a la que tenia que venir, supuestamente tendria que haber venido dentro de 2 horas! y queda bastante lejos de mi casa, por lo tanto no alcanzo a ir y volver, entonces como sabran... no estoy muy de humor para andar revisando todos mis errores :P)**

**Bueno, sin mas preambulos... AQUI VA EL PRIMERO!**

**...**

_**Por un chicle**_

**N. de la A.: esto se me ocurrio un dia mientras comia chicle y caminaba en circulos(? jajaja ok, no soy muy normal XD**

Hitsugaya Toushiro, Capitan de la decima division, el cubito de hielo andante, el niño prodijio... o como el dice: _El unico al que le mandan el papeleo que nadie quiere hacer!_, bueno, ustedes ya saben quien es... Resulta que el (como siempre) estaba haciendo papeleo en su oficina (no me digas XD) y justo cuando estaba por terminar los ultimos 3 documentos que le quedaban... llega mas papeleo.

Y ustedes se preguntaran ¿Quien trajo el papeleo?

Pues nada mas y nada menos que Kuchiki Rukia, de la decimotercera division, la del hermano estoico, la mariposa de hielo, la fan N° 1 de Chappy... o como ella dice: _La que hace los mejores dibujos del Seireitei,_ bueno, ustedes tambien ya la conocen... En fin, ella fue la que hizo pedazos el deseo de Toushiro de ir a comer sandia luego del papeleo.

Bueno, mejor no les cuento mas y ven ustedes mismos lo que paso:

_**Rebobinando...**_

_TOC TOC_

_-Pase-_ una voz muy conocida dijo desde el interior de la oficina.

-_Hitsugaya Taicho, vine a traerle papeleo de parte de mi Taicho-_ dijo Rukia una vez adentro de la oficina del capitan peliblanco, y digamos que este... no estaba muy feliz con la nueva montaña de papeleo que _magicamente_ habia aparecido en su escritorio. No aguanto mas y golpeo su frente contra el escritorio haciendo un ruido seco y despues soltar un gemido de frustracion/cansacio.

-_¿Que le ocurre Hitsugaya Taicho?_- pregunto la Kuchiki algo sorprendida por la actitud del joven capitan.

-_Nada Kuchiki, no te preocupes-_ dijo este reincorporandose en su silla y estirando los brazos y los dedos hacia adelante.

Rukia fruncio el ceño -_Hitsugaya Taicho, yo se que algo le molesta, puedes decirme que es, confia en mi-_

Toushiro solto un suspiro cansado, la verdad no estaba de animo para luchar con el papeleo y mucho menos luchar con Kuchiki Rukia. Decidio decirle.

-_Es que yo queria ir a comer sandia luego de terminar de hacer el papeleo y estaba taaan cerca de terminarlo... y luego tu apareces con una montaña mas... yy...-_ fue interrumpido por Rukia.

-_Entiendo, y creo que ya tengo la solucion a su problema-_ Toushiro levanto una ceja esperando a la explicacion de la Kuchiki sobre cual sera la _grandiosa_ solucion a su problema.

-_¿Que te parece si yo te ayudo a terminar el papeleo y a cambio tu me invitas algo de sandia?-_ dijo finalmente la Kuchiki poniendo una adorable sonrisa.

Toushiro maldijo mentalmente. Se supone que el es un prodijio ¿Como demonios no se le ocurrio eso antes? despues de todo ella de vez en cuando ayudaba en otras divisiones con el papeleo, asi que ¿Por que no?

_-¿Y? ¿Que opinas?-_ pregunto Rukia ansiosa por la respuesta.

-_Trato hecho Kuchiki-_ y ambos cerraron el trato con un saludo de manos.

Ahora se preguntaran ¿Que hay de raro con lo que acaban de leer? pues les voy a decir que nada, absolutamente nada. Lo raro (y divertido segun yo) empieza ahora, ademas de que ahi van a entender el porque del titulo.

Habia pasado 1 hora desde que habia empezado la _alianza_ para acabar con el papeleo. Todo estaba perfectamente bien, exepto que Toushiro habia ignorado un minusculo pero MUY importante detallito: Rukia era adicta al chicle. Resulta que en el tiempo que estubo en el mundo humano se hizo adicta al chicle gracias a Ichigo.

¿Quien diria que todo paso por un chicle?

Los dos shinigamis se pusieron a hacer el papeleo, pero cada mas o menos 3 minutos se escuchaba un _*PLOP*_ desde la boca de la Kuchiki y asi fue durante 1 hora. Con cada _*PLOP* _que se oia, las ganas de Toushiro de hacer algo al respecto crecian, igual que la venita de la frente que se encontraba cerca de la zona donde habia golpeado con el escritorio...

_*PLOP*_

_._

_._

_._

_*PLOP*_

_._

_._

_._

_*PLOP*_

Toushiro no resistio mas.

¿Que creen que hizo? Pues hizo lo siguiente...

De repente se paro de su silla y rapidamente se inclino hacia adelante capturando los labios de una muy sorprendida Kuchiki. Por mas extraño que le parecio al capitan peliblanco, Rukia comenzo a corresponder, mientras sus mejillas se teñian de un adorable tono rosa. Poco a poco la Kuchiki abrio la boca dejando que la lengua de Toushiro se introdujera dentro de esta, entre el beso Toushiro sonrio satisfecho. La lengua del pequeño prodijio exploro todo lo que pudo de la boca de la Kuchiki, pero como en algun momento tenia que pasar... se quedaron sin aire. Toushiro se separo de los labios de Rukia (mentalmente maldiciendo por hacerlo) y se sento donde estaba minutos antes. El niño prodijio volvio la mirada a Rukia, quien estaba tan roja como un tomate. Sonrio para sus adentros, pero sin querer esa sonrisa se exteriorizo. Rukia le devolvio la sonrisa solo que ahora paso de estar roja a estar rosa.

Ambos volvieron al papeleo sin hacer ningun comentario... hasta que...

.

.

.

-_Hey! mi chicle!-_

Una sonrisa victoriosa aparecio en el rostro de Toushiro. A el no le gustaba el chicle, pero de verdad amaba que Rukia lo comiera, aunque eso no es algo que admita...al menos no publicamente...

...

**Y asi terminaaa!**

**Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo alguna escena de beso frances, asi que soy algo nueva en eso, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo. El siguiente capitulo sera publicado muy pronto, ya lo empece a escribir :3**

**Creo que eso es todo... dejen sus reviews ^^**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo :3**

**Chaitooo!**

**UNETE AL EJERCITO HITSURUKI!**


	2. musica

**Holaaa! **

**Aqui estoy, con dolor de muelas -.-' pero aqui estoy :3**

**Acabo de ver el capitulo 208 de Bleach... Byakuya puede sentir emociones ._. almenos cuando era chico... jajajja pero igual, no siempre fue estoico como ahora XDD**

**Bien... creo que me fui mucho del tema... en fin, este capitulo se me ocurrio 1 hora despues de que se me rompieron mis amados auriculares ñaaa... los extraño...**

**Estoy contenta de que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior :D espero que este capitulo tambien sea de su agrado :3**

* * *

_**Por la musica**_

Todos saben que la musica es importante. Sin ella no seriamos nada. Incluso en la Sociedad de Almas se cree eso... bueno, al menos la mayor parte...

Como todos saben, la oficina de la 10ma division siempre esta ocupada, ya sea por Matsumoto Rangiku quien acostumbra a dormir alli... o por Hitsugaya Toushiro, quien esta confinado a estar todos los santos dias haciendo papeleo alli. Ya a este punto no se le ve gracia alguna al sonido. Al estar todo el dia concentrado, el mas minimo sonido se convierte en ruido... y el ruido es una de las cosas Hitsugaya Toushiro mas detesta.

Hasta que...

_-Hitsugaya Taicho, traje papeleo de Kyoraku Taicho y de Ukitake Taicho!-_Toushiro se estremecio, la voz que se escucho detras de la puerta era muy conocida por Hitsugaya... aunque estaba en un tono inusualmente alto...

-_Pasa-_ dijo frotandose las sienes... tendria que ir a pedirle a Unohana Taicho mas medicina contra la migraña...

-_Hitsugaya Taicho, traje papeleo!- _la misma voz se escucho en un tono mas fuerte aun. Hitsugaya se volvio a estremecer por el ruido.

-_PASA DIJE!- _grito con frustracion el pequeño capitan.

Espero un poco... ninguna respuesta.

Toushiro se levanto de su asiento con enojo y camino hacia la puerta...

-_Hitsugaya Tai..-_ la voz fue cortada por la puerta que se abrio de golpe rebelando a un enojado capitan peliblanco. Toushiro levanto la vista para encontrar a Kuchiki Rukia con... ¿Auriculares?

-_Oh! crei que no estabas!-_ hablo/grito Rukia con una voz cantarina. En este punto, la migraña de Toushiro no tardaria en llegar...

-_Quitate eso Kuchiki-_ dijo suspirando con cansacio.

-_¿Que?!-_ dijo la Kuchiki. Claramente se notaba que no habia escuchado lo que le acababa de decir Toushiro.

Toushiro camino hacia Rukia, y puso una mano en su mejilla. Rukia dejo de prestarle atencion a la musica que estaba escuchando para dirigirla toda al capitan de ojos turquesas que ahora estaba tocando su mejilla. Poco a poco un tierno rubor rosado se extendio por las mejillas de la Kuchiki dandole un aspecto adorable. Toushiro llevo su otra mano hacia la parte superior de la cabeza de Rukia y bajo los auriculares que ella llevaba puestos hasta dejarlos colgados en su cuello, todo sin perder contacto visual con ella.

-_Dije que te los quitaras-_ dijo Toushiro mientras miraba profundamente las orbes color violeta de la Kuchiki, esta solo asintio con la cabeza.

Ambos caminaron hacia dentro de la oficina y Toushiro continuo haciendo el papeleo que habia dejado a medias. Rukia abrio los ojos bien grande al ver la enorme montaña de papeleo que habia por hacer, incluso superaba en altura a ella.

_-Hitsugaya Taicho, ¿Necesitas ayuda?-_ pregunto Rukia.

-_¿Quieres ayudarme?-_ Hitsugaya levanto una ceja.

-_No hay problema-_ Rukia se sento frente a Toushiro y saco una pluma para luego ponerse a firmar documentos... aunque... con sus auriculares otra vez sobre su cabeza. Hitsugaya suspiro, esa chica no tiene remedio.

Estubieron firmando papeles por mas de 2 horas. Rukia estaba igual que cuando emprezo, incluso tenia una fina sonrisa en el rostro... pero no se podia decir lo mismo de Toushiro, a el se le notaba desde lejos el cansancio y el fastidio que tenia. De repente Rukia se puso de pie. Toushiro dirigio la vista a ella, al parecer ya se canso del papeleo.

Rukia camino dandole la vuelta al escritorio hasta quedar al lado de Toushiro. De la nada, la Kuchiki se sento en el regaso del pequeño capitan, quien la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. Rukia llevo sus manos hacia su cabeza y saco sus auriculares para luego mirar a Toushiro.

**(N. de la A.: los auriculares de Rukia son auriculares vincha (ya saben, de esos grandotes) y tienen un dibujo de Chappy en ellos)**

-_Tu estas muy estresado, asi que quiero enseñarte un pequeño secreto...-_ dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia los auriculares que llacian en sus manos -_Cuando hago papeleo acostumbro a escuchar musica, eso me distrae de mis problemas o cosas asi... ¿Quieres probar?-_

-_Ya que...- _solto un suspiro, ya habia probado todas las cosas posibles para animarse, una cosa mas no hace la diferencia...

Rukia se acomodo mejor en el regaso de Toushiro y puso su mejilla contra la de el. Toushiro se sonrojo -_¿Q-Que haces Kuchiki?-_

_-Quedate quieto-_ ordeno Rukia, Toushiro se congelo en el lugar.

Rukia abrio y acomodo los auriculares de forma que estos sirvan para unir sus cabezas entre si, de manera que los 2 pudieran escuchar musica.

-_¿Estas comodo?-_ pregunto Rukia despues de hacer eso, Toushiro asintio levemente para que los auriculares no se salieran de su lugar. Rukia encendio la musica y se comenzo a oir una melodia en piano.

-_¿Que cancion es esa?-_ pregunto Toushiro mientras dejaba que sus oidos se acostumbraran a la melodia.

-_Se llama Wing-Stock, de Ashley Macisaac, es mi cancion favorita-_ dijo Rukia para luego comenzar a firmar papeleo nuevamente.

**(N. de la A.: para los que no leen el manga: esa cancion que mencione es la cancion favorita de Rukia, si quieren escuchenla)**

Ambos se dejaron llevar por la musica y se relajaron por tener el calor del otro al lado. Por alguna razon, todo el estres que tenia Toushiro desaparecio completamente. Paso al rededor de 1 hora hasta que la mano de Rukia poco a poco dejo de moverse y esta se apollo un poco mas sobre Toushiro, este dirijio su atencion hacia ella y sonrio al ver que esta se habia quedado dormida. El saco los auriculares que unian sus cabezas y los dejo sobre el escritorio. Se acomodo sobre el respaldo de la silla en la que estaba sentado, acomodo mejor a Rukia sobre el y rodeo su cintura con los brazos pegandola un poco mas, por ultimo dejo que el sueño le ganara y se quedo dormido con la cabeza apollada en la de la Kuchiki. Ambos terminaron dormidos con una sornisa en el rostro.

* * *

-_Shiro-chan! ¿Ya tienes el papeleo listo?-_ pregunto Ukitake Taicho entrando en la oficina de Toushiro, sonrio al ver la tierna escena que se llevaba a cabo.

-_Oi, Ukitake, ¿Ya tiene el papeleo?-_ ahora fue Kyoraku Taicho quien entro. Ukitake puso su dedo indice sobre los labios dando a entender que se callara y luego señalo a los 2 shinigamis durmiendo. La sonrisa de Kyoraku se amplio, saco de dios sabe donde una camara y fotografio la escena.

-_Creo que deberiamos dejarlos dormir...-_ dijo Ukitake y Kyoraku asintio con la cabeza.

Ustedes se preguntaran ¿Donde habra terminado la foto? Bueno, digamos que encontraron un muy buen escondite... dentro del libro de Nanao.

¿Quien diria que todo eso paso por la musica?

Todos saben que la musica es importante. Sin ella no seriamos nada. Incluso en la Sociedad de Almas se cree eso... y entre ellos tambien esta incluido el Capitan peliblanco de la Decima Division, Hitsugaya Toushiro.

* * *

**YYYYY... LISTO!**

**¿Que les parecio?**

**Espero que les haya gustado :3 jajaja no se, pero creo que me pase de tierno :P igual, a mi me gustan asi XD**

**El proximo capitulo ya lo tengo en mente, y va a ser... un poco mas divertido XD**

**Creo que para dentro de 2 dias mas o menos lo voy a estar subiendo.**

**Eso es todo por ahora, asi que nos leemos pronto!**

**Chaito! :D**

**UNETE AL EJERCITO HITSURUKI!**


	3. viento

**Wolaas :33**

**Si... ya se que me tarde en actualizar... es que lo que tenia escrito me parecio muy... Ooc, asi que me decidi en escribir esto :33 espero que les guste! ^^ (si quieren puedo subir el capitulo que ya tenia preparado para hoy, ustedes me dicen!)**

**Bueno... esto se me ocurrio cuando estaba llendo a comprar y me agarro una oleada de viento, por suerte logre esquivar el arbol que tenia en frente XD**

**Ok, ahora los dejo con el capitulo :D**

**BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A TITE KUBO-SAMA (si fuera mio Hinamori desapareceria y habria Hitsuruki en todos los capitulos :33)**

**...**

_**Por culpa del viento**_

Era un buen dia en la Sociedad de Almas... bueno, al menos eso se esperaba... unas nubes que rondaban el Seireitei no decian lo mismo... en fin, no estamos aqui para hablar del clima ¿O tal vez si...?

Un cierto capitan peliblanco que no media mas de 1.33m de altura se sento en un sofa amarillo que tenia en su oficina mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho y fruncia mas el ceño que adornaba su rostro. Junto a el se encontraba una niña ojivioleta un poco mas alta que el antes mencionado y con una exprecion divertida en su cara. ¿Tienen alguna idea de quienes hablo? Si, asi es. Ellos son Hitsugaya Toushiro (un cubito de hielo andante XD) y Kuchiki Rukia (la amiga del cubito de hielo XD).

-_Vamos! Tu prometiste que hoy comeriamos juntos en el lugar de siempre!-_ insistia Rukia haciendo un puchero.

_-Si, ya se! Pero el dia no parece estar muy... lindo como para ir..-_

_-¿Le tienes miedo a un poco de viento?-_ una sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de la Kuchiki.

_-No!-_ dijo el pequeño capitan ya con una venita palpitante en la frente.

-_¿Y entonces?-_ la ojivioleta inclino la cabeza hacia un lado mientras ponia ojitos de cachorrito.

-_Rukia, tu tienes tos y no estoy muy seguro que el viento ayude en algo a mejorarla-_ y era verdad. La pequeña Kuchiki tenia tos desde hace una semana y se venia recuperando de un resfriado... del cual tambien habia contajiado a Toushiro...

-_Bueno, es una lastima... yo tenia planeado compartir contigo la sandia que compre, pero...-_ dijo poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas y poniendose de pie-_ Creo que tendre que compartirla con Renji...-_

_-Espera!-_ Rukia sonrio para sus adentros pero por fuera puso una cara tan estoica que haria a Kuchiki Byakuya orgulloso.

-_¿Si?-_ pregunto levantando una ceja.

-_Esta bien... iremos...-_ dijo Toushiro rodando los ojos. Rukia festejo para sus adentros... -_Pero...-_

-_¿Pero?-_ ¿Que?! ¿Un _pero_?!

-_Solo si llevas mi pañuelo en tu cuello-_ dijo Toushiro tomando el pañuelo verde en sus manos con la intencion de que ella se lo pusiera y no se enfermara mas de lo que ya estaba. Rukia se sorprendio mientras que sus mejillas se teñian de un lindo color rosado. Ella movio la mirada hacia algun lugar lejos de los ojos turquesas del capitan frente a ella... al menos hasta recuperar su expresion estoica.

-_Ee-esta bien...-_ dijo finalmente en un suspiro. Una sonrisa complacida aparecio en el rostro de Toushiro. -_Pero...-_

-_¿Pero?- _Ahora fue Toushiro quien se sorprendio.

-_Me lo pondre... si juegas un juego conmigo-_ una sonrisa adorno los labios de la pequeña Kuchiki.

-_No, ni lo pienses! Yo no juego juegos, son un capitan por todos los cielos!-_ dijo cruzando los brazos y volviendo a su usual ceño fruncido.

-_Bueno... espero que a Renji le gusten las sandias...-_ dijo Rukia mientras daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

-_Esta bien, esta bien! jugare contigo!-_ Rukia volvio a sonreir hacia sus adentros -_Pero tiene que ser algo facil ¿Ok?-_

_-Por mi esta bien-_ se volvio y quedo cara a cara con Toushiro.

-_¿Que tienes en mente?-_ pregunto Toushiro.

-_Juguemos a... no reir!-_ Rukia cambio su cara y puso una que se asemejaba a la de Yachiru cuando veia dulces.

-_Desde ya te estoy advirtiendo Rukia, tu ya has perdido, nunca NADIE ha podido hacerme reir-_ y habia que tomar esa advertencia con seriedad. NADIE puede hacer reir al frio capitan de la Decima Division (Lo maximo a lo que pueden llegar es a una sonrisa, pero hasta ahi nomas), era tan imposible como hacer que Kuchiki Byakuya tubiera alguna emocion... era practicamente imposible!

-_Nunca digas nunca Toushiro...-_ Rukia comenzo a caminar hacia la puerta mientras se acomodaba el pañuelo verde en su cuello y el capitan peliblanco la seguia por detras.

...

Y volvemos con el tiempo en la Sociedad de Almas. Las nubes antes mencionadas cumplieron con su prediccion y un viento algo fuerte soplaba por todo el Seireitei, haciendo que no muchos Shinigamis andubieran dando vueltas.

El lugar que nuestros dos Shinigamis favoritos habian mencionado antes estaba atravesando algunos arboles detras de los campos de entrenamiento de la Decima Division, alli se conocieron y comenzaron a hablar y a almorzar todos los dias.

Rukia y Toushiro caminaban hablando de un tema... nada especial, cuando una rafaga fuerte viento golpeo a Rukia e hizo que el pañuelo se enrroscara en su rosto y le bloqueara la vision, aun a pesar de eso, Rukia no habia dejado de caminar a paso normal mientras trataba de desenredar el pañuelo de su cara. Toushiro, viendo hacia donde se dirigia, trato de detenerla, pero su voz no llegaba a los oidos de Rukia.

-_RUKIA! CUIDADO CON EL...-_

CRASH!

-_...Arbol...-_

Rukia no alcanzo a ver el arbol que habia frente a ella y como era de esperarse... choco con el. La ojivioleta cayo sobre su trasero mientras sobaba su frente adolorida.

Una sonrisa se fue extendiendo por el rostro de Toushiro, luego se hizo grande, mas grande, y mas grande!, hasta de que de sus labio salio un "Ja" y otro despues, y otro despues de ese!. Era una sensacion nueva para Toushiro ¿Asi es como se siente la risa? por sorprendente que fuera, una vez que comenzo, ya no se pudo detener.

-_Hey! No te rias! no es gracioso...-_ dijo Rukia haciendo puchero mientras ponia una cara mas o menos asi ¬¬

-_JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA!-_ Toushiro se habia acostado en el suelo, al lado de Rukia y seguia riendo mientras sostenia su abdomen. Poco a poco la risa de Toushiro fue contagiando a Rukia hasta que ambos estaban tendidos uno al lado del otro en el suelo mientras se morian de la risa.

Poco a poco el viento paro, las nubes se fueron llendo y el cielo quedo totalmente despejado dando paso a un lindo dia. Los Shinigamis fueron saliendo de sus cuarteles para darse cuenta de la extraña escena que se llevaba a cabo.

Matsumoto Rangiku no se quedo atras. Ella tomo una videocamara (de dios sabe donde) y comenzo a grabar a los dos controladores de hielo tendidos en el suelo en un ataque de risa, para mostrarlo a los capitanes, a Ichigo y el resto del grupo del mundo humano.

La noticia rapidamente se expandio por el Seireitei y hasta se empezo a decir _"Cuando Hitsugaya-Taicho esta normal, hace frio; cuando esta enojado, cae nieve; pero cuando rie, se sabe que sera un buen dia"_

Pero en fin, volviendo con Toushiro y Rukia.

-_Oo-oye Toushiro...-_ dijo Rukia tratando de recuperar el aire.

-_¿Q-que?-_ dijo Toushiro en iguales condiciones.

-_Gane yo...-_ dijo Rukia y comenzo a reir de forma victoriosa.

Una risa seca escapo de los labios de Toushiro. No le gustaba pero tenia que admitirlo, habia sido una derrota justa. ¿Quien imaginaria que su primera carcajada apareceria por culpa del viento?...con un poco de ayuda de Rukia...

...

**Bien! espero que les haya gustado :33**

**Ahora voy a responder los reviews del capitulo anterior (ñeee... no me resisti XD)**

_**Hollowkilljoy:**_** Gracias! me alegra de que te haya gustado ^^ jajaja quise darle un toque tierno al final ;)**

_**KiKyo Kuchiki: **_**Wow, tengo que admitir que tu review me sorprendio. POR FIN ALGUIEN QUE PIENZA COMO YO! Osea, el Hitsuruki es lo unico que le falta a Bleach para que sea perfecto! Todavia no entiendo como es que no hay... pero en fin, si seguimos insistiendo, algun dia habra Hitsuruki :33 asi que...**

**UNANSE AL EJERCITO HITSURUKI!**

**Cuantos mas mienbros haya, mas pronto puede haber Hitsuruki en el mundo (todo es cuestion de demanda :33)**


End file.
